The Loss of Light
by JoKeR143
Summary: Naruto is banished from Kohona because of a botched mission. He leaves for 8 years taking up the name Cloud Strife. Because of a event he is foced to return to Kohona. MIght be NaruSaku going by polls rated M becaus of language and some gore.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto

The Loss of Light

Some notes that you should know. First off Naruto is banished at the age of 13. At age 21 he comes back to Kohona. Naruto goes by the name Cloud and that will be explained in the story. Naruto goes through all the things in ff7 etc(i dont own ff7 either). Only sephiroth will show but thats all. He will refelect on the past though. Naruto looks like the Cloud from AC. This is my fanfic so play nice i will continue if and only if the reviews are good. :].

Prologue:

What was supposed to be an easy mission turned into a disaster. That mission brought everything down for me, my dreams, hopes, loves....everything. I was sucked into the darkness never to see the light that i used to have. It's hard to find the light once you lose it. This is my story.

Naruto age 13:

I ran as fast and as hard as i could to get back to Kohona." Shit, damn it was all setup", I said. I could feel my pursuers breathing down my neck. I was so tired from just fighting to escape. God was cursing me because I was only one that made it out, the rest of my team dead. As I ran I reflected about what happened and what went wrong.

_Flashback_

_"Do you 4 understand the mission", Tsunade said. We all repiled yes. If we were to botch up this mission, all of Kohona could go to war with the Sound. We were to meet with a group of sound nin and give our responce to the treaty that the two nations made. It was a simple mission. My teamates were all confident that nothing would go wrong....... yeah like that'll ever happen. The ninja i was going with were well trained so I knew I could trust them._

_When we got to the meeting point, my stomach turned upside down. The people we were supposed to meet with, were slaughtered, every single one of them. Limbs, organs,etc were every where. Thats were it all went down. We were ambused, these men with guns and swords charged us from every angle. I was fighting off the attackers when i saw my conrade, Jess get cleaved into two. Ryu was lit up with a volley of bullets. Shaou was stabbed 4 times. Finally Tai took a bullet for me. He said," Naruto.... RUN.". I took that opprotunity and booked it._

_End Flashback_

I was so tired but i told my self, gotta keep going, Kohona is only a mile away. When i was almost there I saw that my purserers left me. I was thankful because I was first wounded and tired. A stray bullet hit me on my shoulder blade. I patched myself up and ran to Kohona to tell of the massacre that went down. The gate patrol saw a small figure heading towards the gate. They went up to it and looked and said,"Shit, is that Naruto. Oh no that means." His partner just sighed and said," I guess we're going to war". Medics met Naruto at the gate and brought him immediatly to the whole village was in turmoil, panicking about what happened and how they might go to war with another nation.

I woke up to a blinding light, and thought, crap still alive... now i have to go through interrogation about what happened on the mission. There was a note on Naruto's bedside saying, go to the Hokage's office. Naruto was in for one hell of a ride. When Naruto arrived at the office, Tsunade had already gone through her 5th bottle of sake. She said," The council wants to know what happened.". Then she yelled GET OUT NOW. Naruto knew she was pissed off.

When the council meeting took place, half of the village, including all of Team 7,8,9 etc. Naruto told what happened but the council leaders did not believe him, after all he was the only survivor. The council leaders decided that he should be exiled from the village. The village agreed except, Sakura, Tsunade, Lee, Kakashi, Tenten, Neji, Chouji, and all of his friends. They over ruled. Naruto knew that they couldn't defend him because he had no witnesses of what happened. The council thought he was a traitor and killed them all. Naruto walked out of the room with tearful eyes.

On the day Naruto was to be exiled, all of his friends were there. Naruto's lasts words were, I guess it can't be helped. This would have happened eventually, with me being the demon and all. He gave a pitiful chuckle. With that Naruto Uzamaki was no more. His dreams, hopes, and loves were lost with those words. Sakura just stood there saying," It's not fair. I don't know any more. First Saskue now Naruto."Before the gates closed Sakura ran up to Naruto and hugged him, crying into his chest saying," why i don't want to be alone,why, why." Naruto was first shocked and said the exact words Sasuke said,"Thank you." With that Naruto knocked out Sakura and gave her to Kakashi. That was the last time they saw the number 1 knuckle headed ninja.

* * *

So what do you think. This might be a Narusaku fanfic but il go by votes and stuff. Ill continue this story only if i get reviews too or i just want to. hehehehe R&R!


	2. Return to the Village

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto

The Loss of Light

**All right since i got some positive feed back on my story, i shall continue the story.. Yay!!!! So i will try to get a chapter out every week but no promises because hs is crazy hard at this time. With out further ado........**

**A New Naruto**

8 years later

There was a slight gust in the air. The crisp cool air brushed against his face. He enjoyed it. He came every day to remember his friend Zack. He died for him. A sword was stuck into the ground to represent where his friend had died. This man stood 5'7 with blond hair. He still hung on to his SOLDIER outfit that Zack gave him.(Think Cloud ff7 ac). It had only been a year since he had stopped Sephiroth. Already his friends seemed so distant even though they went through hell to save the planet. The cliff looked out what was once Midgar.

"I'd said that I'd live out both our lives....easy to make that promise", the man said. With saying that, his cell phone rang. When he answered it, it was Tifa."There's another delivery Cloud. I'll tell you the details later when you get back to the shop." Cloud hung up the phone and said,"hmph, from SOLDIER, to Mercenary, to deliviery boy. When did that happen." He got on his bike and drove to see what the delivery would be.

The journey was to another foreign country. A simple delivery mission to the the leader of a village. Cloud was to deliver some classified information to the 'Hokage'. When Tifa said 'Hokage', Cloud thought_,Hokage, why does it sound so familiar. _He was to travel to the village hidden in the leaves, thought again, _Kohona...Kohona...Hokage, all so familier but, yet so distant._ Tifa had explained he should leave immediatly if he were to get there by night fall. And with that he left.

While he was driving he thought about many things that have happened to him and his conrades. They had stopped Sephiroth but lost Aerith in the process. Barret went to live with Marlene, RedXIII had gone back to his home land, Vincent just disappeared, Cid went back to Rocket town to his new wife Shira. Tifa went with Cloud to start a delivery business. Yufie had gone back to Wutai, and Cath Sith to helping out the planet pull itself together. Before he had started his quest to save the planet he was captured by Shinra as a test subject with his friend Zack. Cloud lost many memories and he took up the name Cloud. His friend Zack died taking on an army of Shinra troops. From there Cloud was thrusted into a world of pain and darkness.

_Whoosh!!!!!_ A kunai flew right past Cloud missing his head barely. A few ANBU guards stopped the blond. Cloud was ready to attack when the bear masked one said," State your purpose for being on Kohona territory." Cloud simply replied," I'm here to deliver classified business to the Hokage of your village." The ANBU guards belived what he was saying and escorted him to the village gate. When Cloud arrived there, his head started to pound with pain, as he saw a flashback of the gate. It was quick but Cloud was all confused what had happened."You okay", the dog masked ANBU said? Cloud replied," Yeah just a headache."

They got to the Hokage tower, to see the Hokage at her desk passed out. Her assistant, Shinzune, woke her up and said,"You should really stop drinking about _him, _whats done is done." She replied," Ya but it is just unfair, _he _was to be my successor."

Tsunade, the slug sannin, finally noticed Cloud there with the shipment. She said,"That was fast that you got my goods here already." "We pride ourselves on fast service," Cloud replied.

When Tsunade opened the case it happened to be a bottle of sake. _Holy crap, I almost got my head blow off just to deliver a bottle of liquor from Midgar to her. This isn't even classified. What a waste of time Cloud thought._

"Ahhh sake from Midgar, I heard this stuff was pretty good." Tsunade exclaimed. Shinzune just smacked herself on the head and thought _great more liquor thats just what our Hokage needs._

_"_Whe will talk about payment later because i have a meeting to attend to, so just make your self at home at a local inn and explore our city. I will summon you when the time is right." Tsunade said. Cloud just nodded and left to sleep at the local inn because in honesty he was tired from the trip.

* * *

_CLOUD!!! RUN!!!_

_Cloud we're friends right?_

_Don't fight here you'll mess up the flowers!_

_You'll never let go of the Darkness._

_Sep-_

Cloud bolted from his bed in a cold sweat.

"I defeated you but why do i feel that your still alive." Cloud said.

It was 9 in the morning and Tsunade, the drunken Hokage, still had not summoned. Hm maybe ill take a look around town Cloud thought.

He saw the various shops and places. When he saw a ramen shop(sorry forgot what it was called), Cloud had another flashback.

_Hey thanks for the ramen. Yeah with you Na- Ill never run out of business._

Cloud was sweating after the flash. Whats happening to me. When Cloud got a sense of reality back a man and a dog crashed into Cloud.

When Cloud got back up the man said," Hey man sorry my dog kinda got out of hand." Cloud replied with a nod. "My names Kiba, i haven't seen around town are you new."

"I'm just a delivery boy, the names Cloud....Cloud Strife."

Akamaru suddenly leaped at Cloud and pounced on him. "AKAMARU!!Whats wrong with you." Kiba got Akamaru off Cloud and thought_ He hasn't done that to anyone except to 'him'._

"Is ther something wrong Kiba" Cloud said. "No you just remind me of someone a friend."

"Well i got to go nice meet you Cloud." and with that Kiba was off.

After Cloud's encounter with the dog boy, Cloud went off to explore the rest of the town.

* * *

After exploring the town, Tsunade had finally called.

When Cloud arrived at the tower, Tsunade said,"Before I give you a payment i have a favor to ask of you. I need someone to get this packet to a the Kage in Sand village it is top secret information, and no it is not achohol this time. You see Cloud we have been getting strange reports about ninjas just disappearing to a rebel group. We don't know who is behind it but we do know who the leader's name is.

Cloud asked,"Who?"

Tsunade replied," His name is Sephiroth."

* * *

CLiffy. OHH i know you guys like that twist. Now it is personal and Cloud will be in for another battle.

NExt time i will get a fight seen in there and stuff and more of naruto's old teamates reactions etc in the next chapter.

NExt time:It's Personal

Next chapter maybe somtime next monday(I go by weeks so i can build you're guys suspence)


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note

I am deeply sorry that i will not continue the story. I have been sick for a LONG FRIGGN TIME. So i have tried to brainstorm but cannot. So what i shall do is make a new story that has a tenchu and assassins creed crossover with only the costumes. Once again i am sorry and will try to make it up in this story


End file.
